Tyrant
by Asshatry
Summary: Rick has two options: he can die, or he can serve his king. (M/M SMUT)


Rick sat outside in a little camp with the other survivors he was travelling with. They were all on the run from the king's guards—the punishment for their crimes was death. They all knew the consequences, but still they followed Rick and trusted him to keep them alive. It was a lot of pressure to have on his shoulders, but he was determined to keep everyone safe.

It had only been a few months since the dead had started coming back to life. It was something of myth or legend, rumored to be dark magic or a curse that was plaguing the land. All it took was one bite to join the death creatures, and Rick had watched many fall victim to them.

Rick looked around at the faces that were accompanying him. They had all fled their kingdom because of the dead ones. In an attempt to find civilization, they had been travelling together and trying to survive. And it had been going well, until they returned to their former home, and he had taken over.

A man named Negan had declared himself King and now ruled over the entire realm. He was a brutal, merciless king. No one dared to defy him, and all were forced to bend the knee. When Rick's group had ran into Negan's guards, they fought and won, killing every single last one of them. Negan's men were brutal, horrible people, and Rick wanted so badly to rid the kingdom of such an evil influence. Unfortunately for him, killing a few of Negan's men didn't have much of an impact, and Rick and his people were more of a minor nuisance in Negan's eyes.

So they lived in the forest, desperately trying to avoid Negan's reach. It seemed like he was everywhere. It didn't help that Rick and his people were running out of food and supplies.

So they came up with a plan.

It was a foolish one, but Rick knew that without food they would all starve. He devised a plan to sneak into the King's castle and steal supplies—just enough to travel as far away from the evil king and his wrath. His men gathered with him just outside the large fortress, where he explained to them that if he did not come out within the hour, they were to move on without him.

Rick made it past the guards easily. He knew this castle; it was the one he had spent his entire life living inside. He grew up in its walls, and when he became a man, he worked his way up in the ranks to become the captain of the king's guard. The good king—a man long since dead.

It was night, and Rick knew exactly where the food would be kept. There was a large kitchen towards the back of the structure, and Rick had to move carefully through the stone hallways as to not get caught. There were many guards on patrol, but he was confident he would be able to get in and out without a problem. His people were hungry, and they were counting on him.

He made it into the kitchen and was relieved to find there wasn't a soul in sight. He opened a large sack he had brought with him and started to stuff things inside—bread, vegetables, anything edible he could find. Once the bag was full, he turned to head out of the kitchen and was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a guard had been standing at the door.

"Well what do we have here?" he chuckled in amusement while advancing on Rick. Rick looked around the room for a weapon and spotted a large knife on the counter. He lunged for it, and the guard sprinted at him. Rick felt his palm reach the handle just as the man tackled him into the counter. It knocked the breath out of him, but Rick regained his composure. Before the man could get his bearings, Rick stabbed him in the throat.

Blood shot out of his wound and the man flailed lively. He tried to reach for Rick, but then he fell to the floor. Rick didn't stay to watch him bleed out.

Running out into the hallway, his heart dropped to discover more guards, who also immediately noticed him. He tried to run, but was quickly grabbed and shoved onto the ground.

He was caught.

They dragged him into a large room, and he tried to pull away, but it was no use. They dropped his body in front of a large black throne. Rick slowly looked up to see a tall man with dark hair and a salt and pepper trimmed beard glowering down at him. An onyx and ruby crown rested on his head, and he was wearing a long red nightshirt over black slacks. He appeared to have been sleeping, and was clearly pissed off.

It was the evil king himself.

"This is what you woke me up for!?" he roared, turning his attention to his men that were standing directly behind Rick. "Bring him to the dungeons, you cockered maggots!"

"My liege," one of the guards got down onto his knee and bowed his head. "This man killed one of the guards in the kitchen. He was trying to steal food from you, sir."

King Negan's eyes returned to Rick who was glaring up at him.

"Is this true, peasant?" Negan continued to gaze down at Rick, who became very aware of his appearance; he looked starved and dirty. His beard was long and clearly had not been tended to in quite some time. Rick couldn't be certain, but it almost seemed as if the king was staring at his mouth.

"Fuck you," Rick hissed, and one of the guards shoved him face down onto the floor. Rick was seething, and the king watched as his men pinned him down easily. It was unheard of for a man to defy him, and Negan's eyes widened a bit as he took the man who had done just that.

"What do you want us to do with him, my king?" a guard asked, turning to look up at Negan.

"Take this fucking fool to the cells. Lock him up, and tomorrow he will be beheaded for his crimes. No one steals from me." His voice was cold and confident. Rick closed his eyes. He knew it was over.

"Get him on his feet!" Negan roared, and his men did as they were commanded. Once standing, Rick looked up to meet the king's gaze.

"Enjoy your last day on earth," the king snarled, and then Rick was dragged out of the throne room. He didn't even bother to struggle. There was no point.

They threw him into a dirty cell where he curled up onto the ground. His mind went to his friends, and he hoped they had all made it out okay. He hadn't seen them when he was brought down to the dungeon, and was grateful. He knew he was going to die, but was glad his friends didn't have to meet the same fate.

Not even an hour later, a guard came down and opened Rick's cell.

"Come with me," he ordered. Rick was confused, but obeyed. It wasn't like he had any other choice.

He was led back up the stairs and into a large washroom. There was a large tub filled with water, and the guard pointed at it.

"You are to clean yourself," the guard explained.

Rick stared at him confused and then was left alone. He noticed there was a mirror on the wall, and laying on the counter was an open razor. Rick considered taking it and waiting for the guard to return, but the idea of cleaning up was actually nice, but also so bizarre. This was out of the ordinary. They usually didn't allow prisoners to wash. What was the point of allowing a dead man to bathe? Why waste the resources?

Rick first trimmed his beard, removing the soft brown hair that had grown there. Once it was a medium stubble, he brought the razor over to the tub and kept it near him. There were some clothes laid out on a same table nearby. He undressed from his dirty rags and climbed into the large tub.

The water was warm, and Rick couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a pleasant sigh. If today was going to be his last day, he was glad he would get to enjoy this. As he scrubbed his arms and legs, he continued to watch the door. He half expected a guard to come rushing back in and stab him in the tub, but no one interrupted him as he cleaned himself.

He remained in the tub until the water was cold and his skin started to prune. He stood up and dried himself off with a towel. He pulled on the clean clothing, and noted there weren't any undergarments for him to use. He didn't want to put on his old ones, so he opted to go without them.

A knock came at the door, and Rick turned to see it open slowly. The guard peaked his head around the corner.

"Are you done!?" he demanded. Rick's eyes went to the razor that was only a few feet away.

"Don't," the guard warned. "You've been given a second chance. Don't ruin it."

 _A second chance?_

Rick didn't understand what that even meant.

He decided to cooperate out of curiosity. He was led out of the bathroom and down the hall. They walked for a long time until they came to a large black door. The guard knocked, and a deep voice ordered for them to come in. Rick was pushed inside the room, and the door was pulled shut behind him.

It was the king's chambers, and sitting in a large chair across the room regarding him, was the king himself. Rick's eyes went to the floor, and he did his best not to make eye contact with him. The silence lasted several seconds—neither of them spoke as the king's eyes scanned the man standing before him.

After taking him in, Negan stood and made his way around the room, only stopping a few feet away from Rick.

"You'll do just fine," he said with a deep growl.

"What?" Rick asked, finally looking up at Negan.

"Don't speak unless spoken to!" Negan commanded, making Rick look back down at the ground. He felt scared out of his mind. He couldn't help but start to tremble and shake. He had no idea why he was here.

"Look at me," the king ordered, and Rick's head immediately shot up again to meet his dark gaze. In that moment, Rick recognized the way Negan was peering at him—it was pure blown lust.

"You have two options. You can give yourself to your king, or you will be beheaded tomorrow. The choice is yours."

"Give myself?" Rick stuttered out, refusing to look away and held his gaze with Negan's. "Haven't you ever been with a man before?" Negan's words made Rick's eyes grow wide, and that made Negan chuckle. "No? Well it's better than death."

Rick pondered his choices. He hated the man that was standing in front of him—this man had taken away his home and killed so many of his friends. But he was giving Rick a way to survive.

Hadn't that been what he was trying to do all along?

He slowly nodded, a reluctant agreement that he would be willing to do what the king said. He wanted to live—no matter the price.

Negan chuckled darkly, "Good choice. Now get on your knees."

Rick slowly sank down onto the floor, eyes focused on the wall behind Negan. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but knew the other option wasn't one he wanted to face.

Negan's pants hit the floor in an instant, and Rick couldn't help but stare at the thick cock that sat directly in his face. He didn't move at first, which prompted Negan to thrust his hips forward, making the tip of his dick brush up against Rick's mouth.

"Open," Negan ordered. Rick slowly lowered his bottom lip, and Negan wasted no time in shoving himself inside.

Rick felt disgusting. He closed his eyes as he felt the flesh slide up and down against his tongue. He had never been with a man, and had never expected to be. He felt humiliated as Negan's cock filled his mouth.

"Mmmmm…" Negan moaned, as he slowly rubbed his member against Rick's tongue. "I've been thinking about these lips since I saw you come into my throne room."

His words caused a strange feeling inside of Rick, one he hadn't expected would happen during this little act of theirs. It was as if a warm pool of fire had started to spread through his body.

Was he getting turned on?

He didn't have time to process it—before he knew it, Negan was shoving his hard cock deep into Rick's throat. Rick choked and sputtered, trying to breathe, but Negan was relentless. He fucked Rick's mouth without mercy, and with each thrust, he almost seemed to move deeper and deeper.

Just as Rick thought he was going to pass out, Negan pulled out of Rick's mouth. A thick strip of saliva coated his long shaft, and Rick gasped out, desperate to fill his lungs with oxygen. Rick felt a hand on his head pat him gently—an action that contrasted everything that had happened so far.

"Bend over on the bed."

Rick had thought he was done. He already felt so used, and now the king was asking even more of him.

And still, he obeyed. He knew if he didn't, it would cost him his life.

Rick walked over to the large bed and bent over it so his ass was facing Negan. He didn't bother to pull his pants down, and instead did his best to relax. Negan was on him in seconds, pulling down the new slacks that had been given to him. He heard the sound of Negan spitting, and then felt a thick finger slowly start to enter inside his asshole.

Rick's eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of his head. Negan wasn't patient, and added a second finger before the first one even had spread his walls enough. Rick cried out in pain, which made Negan chuckle.

"Time to serve your king," Negan husked, and then his digit slid in even further. Rick writhed on the bed, trying to fight the uncomfortable feeling.

When Negan finally pulled his fingers out after what seemed like an eternity, Rick sighed in relief. But it was short lived, because not even moments later, Negan was lining the head of his cock up at Rick's entrance. Rick clutched the bedding tight in his fists and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

When Negan because to enter him, Rick screamed out. The pain was unimaginable, and Rick was not prepared. He clenched his muscles and tried to force him out—tried to stop him. Negan stopped his movements and leaned over his body. Rick shuddered and tried to look up with panic eyes over his shoulder as Negan nipped at his ear.

"Do not deny your king," he drawled.

The sound of his voice made that fiery feeling return inside of Rick. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he wanted to submit.

So he did.

Rick relaxed into the bed, but still braced himself. He hated to admit it, but he was actually enjoying this. The fiery feeling was getting stronger, and Rick noted that his own cock was starting to grow hard.

Negan began to enter him again, and Rick winced at the pain. It took a while to stretch his slit, but once Negan had pushed inside enough, he started fucking him mercilessly. Rick felt tears roll down his face in streaks at the intense pain that was possessing his entire body. He felt so full and so used. But that sweet ache that had been building inside continued to grow as he was fucked against the side of the bed.

Negan grunted with each push; the sound seemed to echo off the walls of the room. Rick tried to focus on the repetitive sound to block out the pain. He was sure he would tear at any moment. Soon he realized that the pain was blossoming into something else. Something sweeter.

After a while, Negan's thrusts became sporadic, and he quickened his pace and shoved himself as deep as he could. Rick let out a pained moan just as Negan pulled out, releasing his seed onto Rick's backside.

Rick was panting, trying to catch his breath. He squirmed a bit against the bed, trying to satisfy the pressure that was pulsing in his now fully erect member.

Negan regained his composure and then viewed the man that was still bent forward on his bed. He noticed the way Rick was still thrusting against the bed, and couldn't help but grin. Taking his large hand, he slid it in front of Rick and grasped his dick and began to pump.

Rick moaned loud and his head tilted back into Negan's chest. As Negan jerked him off, Rick didn't fight the intense pleasure he was now feeling. He didn't care if it was a man touching him, or that it was his enemy. It could have been the devil himself for all Rick cared. He just wanted to feel that desired edge too.

It only took a few good strokes from Negan's tight grasp before Rick's release sprayed out onto the bedding in front of him. He hadn't even come down from his high, when Negan grabbed him by the neck and pulled him off the bed.

"Did you just come on my sheets?" the king snarled into his ear. He sounded livid. Rick stared up at him frightened and didn't speak.

"Answer me!" Negan roared. Rick nodded and looked back at Negan with terror in his eyes. Negan was scowling, and then a sick smile spread on his face.

"You'll have to be punished…" Negan shoved Rick back onto the bed, so he was bent over once again. Rick gasped as he felt Negan behind him again.

He was already hard again, and he shoved his thick cock into Rick's used slit once again.

As Negan's thrusts started back at the unrelenting pace Rick had come to know, he couldn't help but smile gingerly.

He could get used to this new king's rule.


End file.
